1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove made of polyvinyl chloride resin of which inner and outer surfaces are both provided with an antimicrobial activity. 2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional example of gloves made of a polyvinyl chloride resin film furnished with the antimicrobial activity, a Japanese Utility Model (U) of the Laid-open Number: 07-31819 (1995) discloses a glove having a dually layered structure fabricated by coating an inner surface of a base layer acting as a main layer of the glove with a surfactant which is co-polymerized antimicrobial compositions formed of alkyl esters either of acrylic acid or of tertiary ammonium methacrylic acid to provide an antimicrobial film, thereby to prevent the inner surface of the glove from contamination generated by bacteria as well as from breeding the bacteria.
Beside this, a Japanese Patent Application (A1) of the Laid-open Number: 03-199403 (1991) discloses another glove having a triply layered structure manufactured by supplying both the inner and the outer surfaces of the base layer of the glove with highly polymerized organic layers (polyethylene films) which include antimicrobial active zeolite for acting as antimicrobial active films, thereby to prevent both the inner and the outer surfaces of the glove from contamination induced by the bacteria and from breeding the bacteria.
As the former conventional glove is provided inside the base layer of the glove with the antimicrobial film obtained by polymerization of the antimicrobial composition as mentioned above, the glove is incapable of preventing the outer surface of the glove from the bacteria-induced contamination and from breeding the bacteria due to a lack in antimicrobial activity on the outer surface because the antimicrobial agent does not diffusibly transfer to the outer surface of the glove.
On the other hand, the latter conventional glove having the triply layered structure intended to prevent both the inner and the outer surfaces from the bacteria-induced contamination and from breeding the bacteria has encountered problems that not only manufacturing steps turn complicated but also manufacturing costs turn expensive which results in an unrealistic application.